


Supporting Her

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Minor Character Death, offscreen though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 08:04:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20597456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Prompt: When words aren’t enough





	Supporting Her

Han had known there was something unique to the friendship Leia maintained with Mon Mothma. He'd heard from other, older Rebels how Mothma had been a mentor to the younger woman.

He still wasn't prepared for just how difficult it was for Leia to cope, once the valiant Rebel and New Republic politician died. When she broke down while eating a meal that included Chandrilian oysters, he reached out, not knowing what else to do.

She turned into him, and he held her, just letting her cry it out in privacy.

She let him, and that was all they needed.


End file.
